


Sweet Tooth

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Stuffing, Blow Jobs, Facials, Food, Lady fingers - Freeform, M/M, Plushy Rick, Rimming, Spanking, cookie stuffing, cool whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick Grimes has a sweet tooth and Negan catches him in the act.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).



> As requested for anonymous. Kisses!!

It Rick's sweet tooth finally got to be too much, after envisioning cookies, cakes, and pies he had to do something about it. Going to the grocery store he picked up all the ingredients for his grandmother's tiramisu recipe and one bakery cupcake because he had to have something quickly. He made a mad dash home and immediately put on the coffee.

He hummed around the first bite of cupcake, the moist cake and whipped frosting melting in his mouth. He was all alone so when he felt frosting go up his nose he just chewed his treat thoroughly before taking another bite. The second inhale of cupcake was just as good and he slammed his hand on the counter happily and thought if he was a woman he may should be worried he was pregnant. Each bite of cake smeared frosting across his mouth and he sighed in content when the cupcake was completely ravished and rubbed his belly.

Rick did take time in between his snack to put the coffee in a bowl to cool. He went over his recipe and imagined how beautiful his dessert would look before he devoured almost the whole thing by himself. Negan would bitch at his caloric intake but in the end would chuckle and let him have it. He had probably put on twenty pounds since being with Negan, he was no Lori screeching for him to go to the gym. Despite all his sugary intake he was still fit though, his stomach was just a little pudgy.

Opening the lady fingers he decided to have one bite and groaned out. Seeing the cooled coffee he had to try it and dunked a ladyfinger into the hazel liquid. Coffee painted his face and the ladyfinger soaked in so much coffee some of it crumbled across his lips. Eyeing the cool whip he pushed two fingers into it and crooked then into his mouth sighing. He had to have ladyfingers with that cream and moaned out at the heavily taste but it could be better, dunking what he swore would be his last ladyfinger in coffee he then lathered it in cool whip and brought it to his pink, sultry lips and took a big suck on the treat.

Negan whistled as he approached the steps, happy to get off early and away from all his damn students. Busting in the door he made a beeline to the kitchen, he needed a beer. What he didn't expect to find was Rick Grimes with a face coated in cool whip, brown, and sweet crumbs. “Damn! Look at the mess your pretty mouth made!” Looking down sheepishly Rick stammered. “I uh...was um...making tiramisu and had to have a try. Walking up to the counter Negan picked up the cupcake box and leered at Rick then the package of half eaten lady fingers. “Tiramisu?” Gulping down the remnants in his mouth Rick nodded. “Well Ricky I do believe you need a whole package of ladyfingers to make it.” Sighing Rick licked away some cream from his lip. “Yeah, I may have gotten a little carried away.” 

He tore off a paper towel but Negan grabbed his wrist and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back and swatted Rick's ass. “Looks like you had a shortcut making your dessert.” He tapped the bowl of coffee and watched his beautiful boy blush. “I was hungry.” Laughing Negan licked up his sweetened cheek. “But a sandwich wouldn't do huh?” He whispered then patted his lover's slightly protruding belly. Sighing Rick traced a finger through whip cream and pushed it into his mouth. “No, I guess not.”

Negan watched him suck on his digit then put a rounded cookie into his mouth submerged in coffee and suck around it before taking a bite and groaning. Negan's cock swelled and he unbuckled his belt and slid off his jeans and boxers hastily. “Suck my dick Rick.” His face was a dirty mess of sugar but he dropped to his knees and licked a stripe up the underside of Negan's fat cock, his whitened lips pulling his shaft in greedily. “Hmm, good boy.” Negan praised as he pat his head.

As Rick pumped his mouth back and forth taking more of Negan in with each push forward Negan pulled the cool whip to him and grabbed a handful and dragged his other hand across his fluff filled palm. Rick halted his mouth thrusts when a little bit of cream was lathered across his cheek. “Keep going.” Negan demanded and Rick pushed off to just suck on his tip, his tongue flicking fast across his slit to gather each burst of his precum. Negan grabbed the counter and moaned choosing then to pull off. Rick watched Negan take his wide shaft and lather it in a healthy dose of cream. “Come on baby lets get messy.” Negan cooed.

Rick licked up Negan's dick slowly, savoring each dollop of cream he partook of. Negan groaned and started to lightly fuck into Rick's cream filled mouth grabbing one hand on the counter as Rick cupped his sugary balls and rolled them back and forth. “Damn baby, you know how much I like that.” Rick pulled off with a smirk and took some cool whip from his lover's hand and smeared it along the form indention of Negan's waist and lapped it off slowly in long swipes. “I need you Negan.” He meowed.

Suddenly Rick gasped as he was turned and pushed against the counter and Negan kneaded his cheeks with creamy hands. “Hmm.” Rick moaned out as he pushed his ass out. “Daddy likes what he sees.” Negan hummed as he slapped his ass hard. “Negan come on.” It was whined desperately and Negan couldn't help but breach his tight pink hole with a sticky finger. Rick felt his dick ooze but it wasn't enough so he pushed back with a demand. “More.” Negan swiped his finger through more cool whip and pushed his fingers in, going straight to his prostate. “Sweet spot needs something sweet?” He asked in a husky voice as he slapped that rear once more. Rick put a knee up and moaned at the changed angle, and collected his precum and relished his essence, the taste all consuming as he moaned out. 

It was too much for Negan as he fingered at the edge of his rim, his dick hard and throbbing in need. He wanted all Rick had to offer but then he saw a delictable lady finger and had to have a bite. Dipping the treat in whip cream he teased it up Rick's crack. “Negan those are mine.” He ass was slapped and his stomach caressed as Negan pushed him back. “You've had enough baby.” With that his boyfriend moaned out as the cookie was pushed in. Negan stroked his leaking dick at the sight. The rounded cookie was pushed halfway up Rick's hole as he spread those cheeks wide open and sighed. “Looks tasty.” Rick groaned and watched a pearl of his precum deposit on a cabinet as Negan licked around his hole. Rick panted, it was euphoria when that hot tongue dived inside with the cookie so he stroked his cock. His wrist was yanked and his thigh slapped. “No touching.” Negan ordered.

Negan took a bite off the cookie and moaned out. One more bite and it would be even with Rick's puffy hole, still irritated from his abuse of it yesterday. “Negan touch me.” Rick whined. Negan gave him a few soft tugs and took another bite of the cookie, stroking his erection as he watched pink surround the cookie evenly. Negan dug his nails into Rick's waist and watched that sinful hole pulse and pull the cookie in, it made him rub his cock against a firm leg and shudder at the now hidden treat. Smacking Rick's ass once more he made his demand. “push it out baby.”

He washed the cookie drop to the floor and he opened the kitchen drawer and got the lube. Negan lathered up his dick and pushed wet fingers into pink walls, his dick twitching at each shuddered moan Rick released. He grabbed the base of his dick and pushed in, clenching at Rick's small love handles as he thrusted in further. “Negan fuck me hard!” At his baby's request he slinked in balls deep and hoisted Rick's leg up, thrusting deeper with each pull. Rick cried out as his dick faintly hit the cabinet handle. Negan's thrusts increased erratically, his stomach and waist gripped hard and each drip of precum hit that damn shiny handle and when Negan wrapped around him to thumb at his slit it was all it took for him to release all over the counter.

“Damn baby that was fast. I got to keep up.” Negan laughed. He slapped Rick's reddened ass once more and pulled out. “Turn around.” As soon as Rick did his face was smeared his cool whip and he cried out but dropped to his knees. Fingers delved into his plush mouth and he sucked off the sugary offering. Negan moaned at Rick's creamy face and stroked himself faster, wiping off some of the cool whip and popping it into his mouth, he could now see Rick's flushed face peeking out through the white. “You're just too damn pretty.” Negan grunted as his painted Rick's face with his own cream. Licking his sweetened seed off that scrumptious face he offered Rick alternating tastes then leaned in to kiss the only person he's ever loved. Rick hugged his leg not bothering to get up. “Negan?” It was the pouty voice that got him every time so he sighed. “Yes baby?” His kneecap was kissed. “I need new ingredients for my tiramisu.” Groaning Negan leaned down and gave him one more kiss. “Anything you want pumpkin.” With that he grabbed his keys and went out the door planning to buy double the items and maybe a chocolate bar for his sweetie to have later.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I need to do some Simon/Negan.


End file.
